YOU'RE SO VAIN!
by Jou-Chan2
Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of Draco being so vain, so at the talent show she sings him what she think, but his reaction might surprise you.


Hermione Granger is mad. She is sick and tired of Draco Malfoy being so gash darn vain! So what does she do? She goes and sings. She is going to sing infront of the whole school for the talent show. She practiced, and practiced and practiced some more. Finaly she was ready.

At the beginning of the the talent show, a few people danced, a few singed and others did some extreamly freaky stuff with being flexable. Then it was Hermione's turn.

_"You walked into the party Like you were walking onto a yacht Your hat strategically dipped below one eye Your scarf it was apricot. You had one eye in the mirror As you watched yourself gavotte And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner They'd be your partner, and..."  
_**She looked at Draco, he had a hat over his head but his scarf was green and black. He was actually looking at himself in one of the windows near him. And Pansy and some other girls were staring at him with admariation.**

_You're so vain You probably think this song is about you You're so vain I'll bet you think this song is about you Don't you? Don't you?  
_**Draco smirked. She was singing about him, and he knew it. He was vain and he was affraid of it.**

_You had me several years ago When I was still quite naive Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair And that you would never leave But you gave away the things you loved And one of them was me I had some dreams there were clouds in my coffee Clouds in my coffee, and...  
_**He once said that he loved her. She was so naive back then. But he made her so happy. He said, he would never leave her.**

_You're so vain You probably think this song is about you You're so vain I'll bet you think this song is about you Don't you? Don't you? Don't you?  
_**'He is so vain, he is actually smirking!' Thought Hermione. She glared at him as she continued to sing.**

_I had some dreams there were clouds in my coffee Clouds in my coffee, and..._

_You're so vain You probably think this song is about you You're so vain I'll bet you think this song is about you Don't you? Don't you?  
_**Draco watched as Hermione glared at him. He just continued to smirk. Then he winked at her. He didn't give a damn about what she said about him. Most of it was true. So he when he was tired of smirking, he went with the non-chalant look. That would deffentately piss her off.**

_Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga And your horse naturally won Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia To see the total eclipse of the sun Well, you're where you should be all the time And when you're not, you're with Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend Wife of a close friend, and...  
_**She almost started crying when she saw how he reacted. 'He thinks that he is so great and awsome becaouse he has money' He can go anywhere with just a flick of a wand. He thinks he can get anyone he wants, even his bestfriends girlfriend if he tried.**

_You're so vain You probably think this song is about you You're so vain I'll bet you think this song is about you Don't you? Don't you? Don't you?_

After she finished her song everyone claped for her. She left the stage. She walked strait up to Draco and was about to start yelling at him. "I know what your going to say granger, 'I'm so vain', right?" She nodded at him still glaring. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. But you can sing all you want, because I really don't care." Hermione looked him strait in the eye, then... WACK. She slapped him, again. "Bloody hell woman, that hurt!" Yelled Draco, glaring at her with all his might, hoping she would just compust. Hermoine didn't say anything to him, just turned on her heel and left him to find her boyfriend Blaise.

He thinks that just because he got in her pants before, it means he can again. She has a great boyfriend who loves her, takes care of her and dosn't care if she isn't in the mood. She just shook her head. There was no helping Draco Malfoy and his big ego.

The end, kinda crapy I know but I like so PLEASE review, it'll make me happy:)


End file.
